Resident Evil: First Encounter
by Demonic Inspiration
Summary: When a outbreak devastates Mississippi, a group of friends try to fight their way to safety. From fending off their loved ones to killing stray dogs, escaping to New Orleans isn't gonna be easy... Especially when there's a bigger problem in the works...


_Dante here!_

_I'm happy to finally see this story go on fanfiction. I wanted to do a story where I could put all of my friends and relatives in and this was perfect. But I'm gonna need more characters for this, so if you wanna appear in my story, PM me or leave a review. I hope ya'll enjoy ^_^  
><em>

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Resident Evil...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Resident Evil: First Encounter<em>**

**_Prologue / Chapter One: Beginning of the End_**

* * *

><p>It was dusk at the Shaw Residence. The Family sat around the T.V. set in complete silence as they watched the screen. It was a grim day. Some would call it "The Beginning of the End". They sat in awe, watching the news. It was the first live footage of Raccoon City…<p>

Many Families, like the Shaw's, were watching as an outbreak of the "T-Virus" had turned a happy little city into a hell on earth. They watched people panic and become violent monsters. Some would more likely call their infected bodies "Zombies", who only wanted one thing, human flesh. They would not stop until they had it all. And once they had it, they would crave for more. Ordinary people barely had a chance with these monsters. Once bitten by a zombie, the T-Virus, would cross over to the person being bitten, making them a zombie as well.

In a mere two hours, half of the city was infected. And more were still being infected. By this time, the many various newscasters tried to get as much footage as they could of the Raccoon City incident as it was happening. Many died in the process…

The current news they were watching was still on-going. The reporter told the viewers not to be alarmed. That the situation was being handled by the government and they were keeping it contained. Then the screen went black. Mr. Shaw got up and turned the television off. The family seemed worried. Even though they lived in Mississippi, many many miles from Raccoon City, they still had a uncomfortable feeling about it. Maybe it was because their relative had just arrived from Raccoon City, just before the news came on.

Mr. Shaw gave his newly arrived relative, Carl, a grim stare as he slowly turned and paced back to his chair. The rest of the family glared at Carl as well, with much disgust in their eyes. Unbroken silence and panic was in the air. It suffocated their guest with much intensity. He began to sweat from his neck. He had never felt such a feeling from his own family. His eyes scanned the room several times, looking at them individually. Mrs. Shaw was biting the tip of her cloth and sweating from her forehead. Nick was the oldest of the children, 15 around this time, and he was hunched over, glaring at Carl. He was not as worried as the rest of the family. He was only concerned about his little sister, Marie. She was only three and Nick had watched over her since she was born. He was her protector. If anything were to happen to her, he wouldn't forgive himself. And he was weary of his relative. If Carl was also infected then he might hurt somebody. And he didn't want that to happen.

The worst glare Carl received was from Mr. Shaw himself. He was built like a lumberjack, had military training, and was a honest family man. His glare said it all. Eyes locked onto Carl as his face tightened and sharpened with a grin. His facial hair only made him look more menacing.

Carl was 19, still a young man. He was like a brother to Nick. When they were young boys, they would sit around all day and play their Gameboys with each other in the summertime. They had many memories like this. It brought them together like a family. Carl never would of expected his family to distrust him like this. The family that had helped raise him…

Suddenly, Nick's cell phone broke the awful silence. He leaned off of the couch and answered his text message. The family looked at Nick as he answered his phone. It broke their glares at Carl. At least long enough for him to get out of his chair and put away his things in Nick's room upstairs.

As he disappeared upstairs, the family could finally breath again. Mrs. Shaw released her lock on the cloth and turned to her husband.

"Ricky, you think Carl could have that virus too?" Mrs. Shaw asked her husband.

Mr. Shaw looked down at the hardwood floor below his boots.

"I don't know," he said with little faith in his voice.

"We can't be so quick to judge Carl just because he lives in Raccoon City, Mom. I doubt he has that virus shit. He left, like, days ago just to get here, guys. He couldn't have that stuff. It just happened," said Nick to his family.

"What if your wrong, Nicky? What if he attacks us and we become like those monsters!" said Nick's mother, elevating her voice enough to show the stress she was feeling though not loud enough for Carl to hear.

"Then we will do what we have to to survive," said Mr. Shaw as he and the rest of his family turned and looked at the gun rack filled with a Winchester Shotgun, a Armalite AR-18, and a M1 carbine.

Nick turned towards his father with awe and disbelief. His father looked back at him with a stern look in his eyes. No words were said after that…

Nick grabbed Marie from the couch and walked out the living room to put her in her room for the night. He intended to sleep in his little sister's room just to make sure she was safe. Mr. and Mrs. Shaw stayed unmoved in their spots in the living room, both looking down at the floor with despair. Mr. Shaw, after a momentary silence, got up from his chair and sat with his wife on the couch. He placed his arm around her as she leaned against his shoulder. Tonight was going to be a long night…

* * *

><p>A freezing chill burst onto Nick's slumbering body, waking him from his dreaded nightmares. His dreams faded as he opened his eyes quickly from the embracing chill. His first instinct, other than opening his eyes, was to grab his arms and try to warm his body from the chill in the room. At that moment, he realized he was laying on the floor at his baby sister's bedside.<p>

He must of passed out while putting Marie to sleep. This would not be the first time he had done this. Often he would doze off from watching her sleep peacefully. He was content on always making sure she was safe. Even at the cost of sleeping in his own bed.

He quickly warmed up and stood, his weary body getting a better understanding of the entire situation. It was dark now, possibly four in the morning. All the lights had been out and the family was also resting. The only light was of the moon shining through Marie's window. It glistened onto Marie's bed where she liked it to be. She had adored the moonlight, as did Nick.

He turned to gaze upon his sis sleeping soundly. With this, a big smile grew across his face. She was safe and he was happy. He reached forward to rub her cheek when a loud thud stopped him. The shocking sound had come from upstairs. As his hand was frozen in midair from the sound, he looked up toward the sound's origin point. Something had happened or something must have fallen. In any case, Nick had to see what it was. He knew his parents slept upstairs and Carl slept in Nick's room upstairs. He had a feeling that he wasn't going to be happy with what he found.

Nick crept out of his sister's room and turned the corner to the stairs. The way up the stairs was dark and he couldn't see much, but his intense curiosity dragged him up the stairs and around the corner to the upstairs hallway to his room. He had paused in the hallway to his room. He was unsure about what had happened, but he knew the sound had come from his room. At this point, he had felt nervous to go to the door and open it. He wasn't the type to get nervous or afraid easily, but with the Raccoon City incident still in the night air, he didn't know what to think.

He shuffled to the door at a steady pace and finally opened it. At first, he thought he was still asleep and maybe all this was a dream. Maybe it wasn't real at all and none of this carnage in front of him was real either. But whether it was or wasn't…The fact remained that his own mother was laying there on his shag rug carpet, dead.

Nick's jaw was agape and his mind of no thoughts. He was in total shock. His own mother was laying only a few feet in front of him, lifeless. Her throat had been ripped open completely. Her eyes were as cold and dead as her body. She laid in a pool of her own blood.

Before Nick could even take a full step into the room, his Dad came up from behind him and pulled him backwards into the hallway. As Nick stumbled back, Mr. Shaw walked past him with his trusty Winchester Shotgun in hand and ready to fire.

"Dad…" Nick said with surprise.

Mr. Shaw ignored Nick once he entered the room and scanned around for Carl. He knew Carl had done this. He was infected. And now his wife was dead. He was angry and sweating with rage. Mr. Shaw didn't see Carl anywhere and he had no clue where he could have gone. A normal zombie would stay to eat the victim, but Carl was nowhere to be found in the room.

Only then did Carl pop out of the closet behind Mr. Shaw. Carl was on longer Carl, but a zombie. Nick's dad was right about him, had been infected somehow. A monster created from the T-virus itself. He must of caught it before his trip to Mississippi began. Though, his transformation took longer compared to the innocent people of Raccoon City that were transformed into mindless zombies. He had it even before the city knew about it.

With one sudden act, Carl had leaped onto Mr. Shaw's back and dug his infected fangs into his new victims neck. With a loud scream, Mr. Shaw nearly fell forward, away from Carl. He tried to wiggle him loose, but his efforts were in vain. Mr. Shaw quickly rammed his backside into the nearest wall to get Carl off of him. This time he was successful in getting Carl loose. The Carl zombie fell to the floor and appeared defeated. As Mr. Shaw turned to look at the zombie laying there, his right ankle was gripped. He jerked his head to his now captured ankle to see his once dead wife, alive again. She was now, too, a zombie. She was still on the floor, but the T-virus would slowly give her the strength to get to her feet and attack.

Mr. Shaw had no time for emotions to get in the way. If he wanted to save himself and the rest of his family, he had to kill her.

As he raised his shotgun, pointed dead center at her face, Nick, who had stayed near the door frame to watch what was going on, decided to take action.

"Dad! No! That's Mom!" shouted Nick as he pulled the shotgun barrel away from his mom.

With that one act, Mr. Shaw had already started to pull the trigger to kill his now zombified wife, but as he went to shoot, the gun went toward Nick's feet. And with that one slight movement, Mr. Shaw had shot his own son in the foot.

As the blast from the Winchester tore through Nick's bare flesh, he let out a terrible cry of pain. All he could feel was pain and his blood rushing out of his fresh wound. He fell back and landed in the hallway.

"Nick!" screamed his Dad. He tried to rush to him but, his ankle was still caught by his wife. He kicked hard to get her to release her grip, then re-aimed the gun back at her. This time, without hesitation, he shot her. The blast ripped her head off of her shoulders and tore through a lot of her back. He knew this would be the effect of his gun, though he never thought he would have to do something like this to someone he loved. After the blast, he took several seconds to reflect and look at what he had done. Blood was everywhere and, for a brief moment, he didn't know where he was.

The screams of pain from his son finally broke his trance. Mr. Shaw turned and went to aid Nick. He had blown his foot off completely and he could only imagine his son's pain right now.

"Son, are you okay! Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" panicked Mr. Shaw as he leaned forward to Nick.

"Dad… it hurts!" cried Nick.

"I know, boy, come on let's get out of here," said Mr. Shaw. He lifted Nick up and started to carry him to the stairs.

"Dad… your neck…" Nick said faintly.

"I'm fine," replied his father. Nick could tell the bite looked bad, but his dad was tough, he would get them out in no time. Nick had always looked up to his father's bravery. He dreamt of being just like him someday, an army man and a father. But now wasn't the time. Just as they turned to the stairs, Carl leaped onto Mr. Shaw again. The sudden surprise attack made Nick fall from his father's arms and then tumble down the stairs. He was a bloody mess now… after the fall he was surprised he was still conscience. Nick could hear his dad screaming upstairs, a sound he had never once heard from him.

This was bad. Nick couldn't move. He was losing blood fast and he felt as if his ribcage was shattered into a million pieces. Breathing was the only thing he could do at this point, and he could barely do that. The screams from upstairs finally stopped after a few seconds, which only made Nick more frightened. He didn't want to die… not like this. He looked forward and saw the front door up ahead. Maybe he could make it.

He tried to push his body forward but he didn't make it far. He tried again, only this time, he heard the sound of a baby crying. It was Marie! He had forgotten her this entire time. He had to save her, even if it meant he would die in the process.

He kicked his body into high gear and started to push harder. It had to of been the hardest thing he has ever done, but he never complained. He knew what his father would do at a time like this and he wasn't going to let him down. He was half-way there when he started hearing foot steps. They were coming toward him from upstairs. His father must have turned into one of those monsters. "No!" he thought, "My dad would never turn into one of those things."

He made it to his sister's room. She was still crying and laying on the floor. He smiled at the sight of her unharmed. "Come… on, Marie… we… have… to go," Nick said as his body slowed and his face turned pale. He had reached his limit, the blood was rushing from him to quickly. It was getting colder and colder. He was almost there, he had come so far. How could he just let her die… he was her protector. She's not supposed to die. Not while he was still alive. Tears began to blur his vision of her. He tried to reached for her, but it wasn't good enough. He wasn't good enough… he had failed as her protector. And now she was going to die before she could even learn his name.

He reached out one last time when he was stopped by a sudden sound behind him. He turned to see a dark, shadowy figure standing in the doorway. All Nick could make out was that it was tall, dark, covered in blood, and had the horrible stench of rotten meat…

* * *

><p><em>I'm happy how this prologue turned out. I hope the ending had ya'll on the edge of your seats... if you're sitting o.o Anyway, don't worry, next chapter will actually have the main characters in it. So there's that :)<br>_

**~Demonic Inspirations~**


End file.
